1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle in which an engine is mounted to a body of the motorcycle and an exhaust device communicates with the engine. More particularly, the present invention relates to motorcycle with a battery mounting arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
In certain competition motorcycles, such as a motorcycle for use in motocross races, for example, a battery is generally not provided in order to reduce vehicle weight. However, when it is desirable to utilize electronic components on such a motorcycle, for example, a fuel injection valve instead of a carburetor, it is necessary to provide a control unit to control fuel injection timing and the like. As a result, a battery is provided as power supply for the control unit. An example of a structure for mounting the battery on a motorcycle is shown in Japanese Publication No. 05-085454. In the motorcycle of Japanese Publication No. 05-085454, the battery is mounted on an upper surface of a crank case and to the rear of the cylinder block.